Marie-Anne Davis
Marie-Anne Davis, better known as Agent D. or Dynamo, is one of the most talented spies and assassins in the entire world, a founding member of the Avengers, and one of the first agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., the international counter-intelligence agency. Originally, she was the most talented spy-kid in WOOHP, back on Earth-2181, though after the fall of the organization, Marie was pushed into hiding, taken under the wing of the eccentric Professor Celeron. In the midst of one of the Professor's experimentations— yet another attempt at a time-traveling machine— the pair were ambushed by agents of the NRC Enforcement department, which had been tracking Celeron's work, which had been proceeded on illegal terms. Unable to stop his supposed time-machine as they were jumped in the middle of the experimentation, Celeron accidentally set the machine off upon being shot dead, ultimately sending Marie back in time, all the way back to 1946. What she would later discover, however, is that she landed in the past of a different reality. Biography Earth-2181 Marie-Anne Katerina Scott Davis was born on June 24, 2021, to the CIA agent Katherine DuBois and Nick Davis in London, England. At the age of three, Marie's mother was brutally murdered, after giving birth to Jonathan Davis, by an enemy of her father's secret organization, WOOHP. Powers and Abilities Her "first" bionic abilities were given to her, unbeknownst to her father, by her Uncle Donald, which was technically simply a bionic arm. Her father never found out about it until he found one of her x-rays. The rest were given to her by Professor Celeron, once again unbeknownst to her father, who didn't find out until he caught her acting weirdly and took an X-ray to make sure she was alright to keep going on missions. However, some of her bionic abilities were given to her by one of the top five arc nemesis of WOOHP, who had captured her, tortured her for information and, when she wouldn't give in anything, experimented on her. That was how enemies to WOOHP found out about her bionics and added more, trying to turn her into a weapon to work against her father. Evidently, that failed and she managed to go back to WOOHP and keep working as a spy. Powers * General Physical Attributes: Marie possesses higher strength, speed, and reflexes than a normal person. * Super Jump: When something is in her way, she can jump over it easily. She's also able to jump on to ceilings. * Mental Navigation System: Marie can tell where to go when she uses her super speed, though she claims it to be a simple good sense of direction. * Bionic Powers ** Force Field: One of her more used bionic abilities, Marie is capable of creating a shield to protect herself and others. She can also extend her Force Field to encompass other objects, but in this case, it must stem from her hands. After long periods of time of being around gamma rays, her force field melts. ** Force Field Ball: She can shrink her force field into a ball and use it as a weapon to throw. ** Molecularkinesis: She can manipulate the molecules around an object, giving her a form a telekinesis. ** Plasma Grenades: Marie can shoot balls of electricity from her hands. ** Blast Wave: Though this ability is mostly used when infuriated, Marie can gain a lot of energy to create a blast that fatal enough to kill a superhuman. ** Invisible Forcefield: She is, later on, capable of making an invisible shield. ** Electrokinesis: She can harness the electricity in the air to form dangerous lightning bolts, which is presumably enough to kill a normal person, and can knock out anyone with superhuman abilities. ** Energy Absorption: She can absorb any power source; the only glitch of it is that she cannot absorb too much. Abilities * High-Level Intelligence: Marie has a very high intelligence due to nearly a century of experience. ** Occult Knowledge: Marie-Anne's knowledge of ancient history and culture was quite vast during her teenage years, having shown great interest in general history; it is implied on multiple occasions, however, that her interest revolved mostly around the nearly decade-long war against the Typhon Assembly, which involved her biggest idol of all time, Ayden Jaubert. Her knowledge would eventually expand accordingly to her decades spent on Earth-091991; like Ayden, though, she never forgets the history she learned from her earth of origin. ** Attention to Detail: Marie is capable of picking out details in her surroundings to both aid her in combat and remove obstacles and hazards from her path. ** Multilingual: '''Marie is capable of fluently speaking multiple different languages, many of which are ancient languages that are no longer spoken. ** '''Navigation: Marie can read the stars to get her bearings. She also seems to have studied cartography and orienteering, as she can find hidden areas from directions on monoliths, and map out areas. ** Unbreakable Will: '''Marie has shown on many occasions that she is incredibly tenacious, and will do anything in order to accomplish her goals and do what she believes is right; she is said to have taken after Ayden, who took her under her wing and raised her. ** '''Escape Artistry: '''Marie has been captured numerous times, usually relying on herself to be freed. She has had to escape using nothing but what was in her vicinity, and has even managed to escape armed men, on multiple occasions, using improvised weapons and clever tactics. ** '''Driving Skill: '''Marie has shown to have excellent control of vehicles, able to lose a tail while driving a van. She holds an inexplicable hatred for two-wheeled automobiles, however. * '''Marksmanship: She has shown remarkable skill with many different firearms, including pistols, shotguns and automatic weapons. * Combat Skills: She has exceedingly expert-level hand-to-hand combat skills. * Hunting/Tracking: '''Marie has shown to be quite adept at hunting, for the purposes of catching food and resources. ** '''Foraging: '''She is also able to distinguish edible, poisonous and medicinal plants for various uses. * '''Superior Athleticism: Marie-Anne possesses the agility and great finesse of a gymnast, able to perform wall scrambles to reach higher levels or swinging on cloth banners as if it were a trapeze. She is also a strong swimmer. * Pain Tolerance: Her tolerance for physical trauma & fatigue was far greater than the average human. Physical Paraphernalia * Bionic Arm: Donald gave Marie bionics in her right arm due to her original arm being damaged throughout her first mission when a building exploded and some debris fell on her arm.Category:Characters Category:The Infinite Series Category:Earth-2181 Category:John Titor Category:Avengers Category:Gemini Network